


Pinned Down

by PlasticMachine



Series: Whumptober2019 [16]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Dave Strider, Canonical Character Death, Friendship/Love, M/M, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticMachine/pseuds/PlasticMachine
Summary: John and Dave lose each other during the battle against Lord English.





	Pinned Down

John felt something pin him down to the ground, slamming his head against the hard ground beneath him.

Lord English just tossed several people against

"Dave!" John called out, looking around for his version of Dave. Mountains of doomed souls were each clawing to try to fight the giant green monster, or at least attempting to slow him down. John kept trying to run around, trying to find the person he was just separated from. "Dave!"

"John!" He heard Dave calling for him.

John ran over, directly to him. Struggling to get past all of the strange lost souls trying to scrape to fight. John could see the top of Dave's head, perfectly sculpted white hair. John frantically and tearfully ran over. They promised that they would die together, he needs to get back to him as soon as possible.

John pushed his ways through the crowd and saw Dave standing there, wearing a red suit and staring back at him through his shades. John looked devastated, his Dave was wearing the shirt that he himself gave him. "You-you're not my Dav-"

John heard screaming, thousands of souls getting killed above him. The Dave next to John wrapped his arms around him, holding him and making sure to protect him from the blow. 

John looked up seeing his Dave call to him, wearing his slime green shirt. John was about to lift up a hand but the Dave holding him wouldn't let him. Dave called down to tell him, "it's okay I-"

Dave was caught in the blow, well... his arm was, he was paralyzed and held into place. Losing his limb and slowly the blow trailed through his entire body, causing him to loose his ability to speak.

John screamed, crying at seeing Dave's body slowly go limp and dissolve into nothing.

The other version of Dave kept holding John back. "Don't go up there!"

John was supposed to die with his lover. He was- he is going to die anyway.

John started sobbing tearing up, dropping to the ground. Dave joins him, sitting down next to him.

"It's okay, I'm going to protect you now."

"No." John sobbed. "No. We were supposed to- we were going to die together."

John turned around and started sobbing into Dave's collar. Crying. "I loved him, I love you!"

Dave stiffed up, completely taken back by what John said.

"We were on- on the meteor together for three years! I- We!" John sobbed. 

Dave was shocked by the confession, John wasn't with him on the meteor... he just recalled John complaining about Davesprite being awful and a dick to him...

thinking that's what John must have...

thought about him...

but... 

Davesprite was miserable, he knew full well that he wasn't going to live to see the end of everything, he wasn't going to live on the world that they all fought to create. John would never... love him back...

Dave held John as he cried in his arms for his lost love. For... him?

Dave started cooing John, soothing him as reality began to crack around them.

He knew he was doomed, that's why he came all the way out here to help fight. John and the other Dave must have felt the same... 

Suddenly, a dense spark of pain defiled Dave completely, inching up his flesh and into his bones. Dave knew he was caught in the blast, he didn't let go of John, he trying to protect him from the rays surrounding them. John's hands were still wrapped around Dave, the pain surged through Dave and into John. Dave cursed himself for not being able to take the entire blow. John didn't seem to mind, he quickly placed his mouth against Dave's lips, the two of them couldn't find the energy to scream or to move as their bones turned to dust, their blood boiled and their dissolved into the air.

The two of them... leaving the world arm in arm... together.


End file.
